


[Podfic] float like you're weightless (let it float away)

by Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adorkable, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't tell me," Poe says. "You can't swim."</p>
<p>"I can so," Rey says indignantly, and Poe just laughs, soft and amused. His eyes go teasing, and Rey looks away, glances at the way the water breaks in rills against the sand.</p>
<p>"Can so what?" Finn asks, coming up on her other side. Poe looks at him over Rey's head, and she doesn't have to use the Force to feel whatever it is that's building between the two of them.</p>
<p>"Swim," she tells him, and Finn's eyes go wide.</p>
<p>"Can we?" he says. "I've never- I mean, is it- do people like it?"</p>
<p>"I like it," Poe laughs, "especially on a hot day like this. It's a good way to cool off. I can teach you, if you want. Rey already knows." The way he looks at Rey, the way he tilts his head, is just a little challenging, daring her to admit she's lied. It makes her bold, makes her reckless.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] float like you're weightless (let it float away)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [float like you're weightless (let it float away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569171) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



****

**Title:** [float like you're weightless (let it float away)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5569171)

 **Author:** [notcaycepollard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 11 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/float%20like%20you're%20weightless.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/float%20like%20you're%20weightless.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

 **Notes:** Thank you to notcaycepollard for having a blanket permission to podfic statement!


End file.
